


Letters from you

by Blanche483



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Newt is student, They are exchanging letters, Thomas is soldier, alternative universe, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanche483/pseuds/Blanche483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a school project; he has to correspond with a soldier in a different country, and the 'soldier' happens to be Thomas. What started as a homework will soon become something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in school, we had this project where we exchanged letters with prisoners, which was really interesting. This kinda gave me the idea.

 

_**5th of June** _

Hello to Iran. My name is Newt Sangster and I'm a senior on Norton high, Manchester, United Kingdom. I'm 18 years old, I like music and my hobbies are playing the guitar, dancing, singing and photography. Our English teacher gave us each an adress to some soldier on some military base in Iran, but she didn't give us the name or sex of the person; she said we have to exchange letters with that person to figure it out and get to know each other, ask professional questions and take notes. It's a project we are starting now before summer holidays and it will continue the next whole school year until June, before the year ends.   
I guess I should ask for your name, age, rank...? I don't know anything about military stuff, sorry, but if you tell me something, I promise I will google it out and educate myself.  
I think it must be interesting, but also very scary, being in Iran. On TV we always see the wars, the terror and poverty of people, but I guess personal experience is a bit different. Or is it the same? I'm really thankful that I was born here in England, where I have better chances in life.  
How long have you been in Iran? Were you scared the first time? I think I would've cry for my mom every night. Where are you from originally? And how old are you? Why did you join the army? I have many other questions but my guess is it would be better for me to leave some for next letter. I've put my adress and name on the other side of this paper as well as twenty postage stamps, because I'm pretty sure you don't have too many chances to go out and buy some. Well, I'll be waiting for your response.

_Newt_

  
\---

  
_**17th of June** _

Hello Newt. You school project-homework, sounds great. I would gladly exchange letters with you, it's really interesting idea. My name is Thomas, I'm 25 years old and I'm a military pilot, currently working for U.S. Airforce as an airman first class, but soon I will be getting higher rank. I've been in Iran for almost three years by now and believe me when I say, I wasn't scared for the first time. I still am. Every evening and every morning, but not as much as before. Every morning when I wake up, before I open my eyes, I have this image in my mind, that once I open them, I will see my own room, my own house, my own bed.  
Iran is quite the same as you said about what you see in TV; war, poverty of people...Every week we go to nearest village and we help the people, even though we have "days off", we still bring our medic who gives free medical attention, we feed the children and people who lost the roof over their heads. I think that's the reason I joined army. I never wanted to fight in a war, I would like to prevent it, end it, stop it. I want to help people, and I would like world peace. Silly wish.  
As for your other question; I come from Los Angeles, California. It's really hot in there but so is here, altough this heat is different. It's dry and ugly, I haven't seen rain since I left US. My only hobby is playing the piano, but it seems to me as if I've already forgotten how to play.  
Thank you for the stamps and envelopes, I will write you response everytime I get your letter and hopefully we will exchange a lots of them, as I still have 15 months of service. Our captain is collecting all our mail and takes it to city where he sends it express, but it will still take about week before this letter arrive. It's start of summer but in England it's nothing special, I guess? All rainy and stuff...I don't think I would like that. Before I finish this letter, I have few questions as well.  
What would you like to achieve in life? Wife, family and children, great job? Do you have any siblings? Tell me three things no one knows about you, some secrets, something really interesting. Everyone here knows everything about everyone so this sucks, and I'm a very curious person. Also, do you like BigMac? What is your favourite song and why? Could you write down the lyrics of it, so I can read it? I really like rock'n'roll but here the only music I hear is a stupid song about naked cowgirl named Bethy that my fellow soldiers sing every day. What is your favourite colour? Do you like owls?  
Okay, that's enough of questions as I have no more of them, but I will think about some before you send me your response.

  
_Thomas_

  
\---

  
_**28th of June** _

Hello Thomas. Thank you for your answer; my teacher said a lot of people won't have time or chance to correspond with us. So pilot? i was always afraid of flying, that's why I've never left England. But I guess vacation on some hot place could be great, it really is very rainy and cold in here and it gives me always this annoying melancholy; best thing to do is curl up in the blanket with hot cocoa with little marshmallows on top and some funny movies to cheer up the mood. If I could sums it up, I would say we have only three seasons here in England. Five days of summer, autumn with christmas day and then autumn again.  
I don't think your wish for world peace is silly, I think it's wonderful to know there is still someone out there who still believe world peace can be achieved.  
Fifteen months is not so much; soon, you will be home and when you open your eyes, you will see your walls, your bed, your room. I can't imagine waking up in some other room than mine, I'm used to it too much.  
How long have you been playing piano? I play guitar since I was four, my father had these two friends, Lincoln and Josh, and every Friday they came to our house, made a small bonfire in the garden and he played by the fire, they were singing...I liked his guitar, it was shiny and sparkly, and he started teaching me. When I was ten he bought me my own and I play every day.  
You are funny with those questions but I answer gladly. In life I would like to achieve steady job, cozy home and husband. I've never been interested in girls so me+wife is not happening. I have two twin sisters, thirteen years old, Natalie and Kaya. My three secrets, that was actually a hard question, I have lots of secrets, some of them more valuable than the other. But what no one knows about me is that I love yellow roses, I'm scared of horses and sometimes when no one is home, I play with my sisters' make up while I watch youtube make up tutorials. I do that a lot actually, it's like painting only instead of paint and canvas you use make up and face. BigMac is good but I'm more of a BurgerKing person than McDonalds. Favourite colour is deep shade of purple, something between red and purple. Like if you squash a blackberry, you get that colour. Owls are cute! And my favourite song is Full moon by Black Gosts.

_When the full moon turns white that's when I'll come home_   
_I am going out to see what I can sow_   
_And I don't know where I'll go_   
_And I don't know what I'll see_   
_But I'll try not to bring it back home with me_

_Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me_   
_As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be_   
_Cause all I want is here and now but its already been and gone_   
_Our intentions always last that bit too long_

_Far far away, no voices sounding, no one around me and_   
_you're still there_   
_Far far away, no choices passing, no time confounds me and you're still there_

_In the full moons light I listen to the stream_   
_And in between the silence hear you calling me_   
_But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've been_   
_And If I come home how will I ever leave_

  
So, yeah, that's my favourite song, and right behind this one I like _Ready for Love_ by _Bad Company_. It's rock'n'roll band, you might know them, you said you like rock'n'roll. I couldn't put original photographs in the envelope, because they wouldn't fit with size, so I printed some pictures for you. First one is rainy day on a market, you can see the ferris wheel behind the shops, I took the picture two days ago. Second photo is me from this morning; I thought it would be nice if you knew with whom are you talking. And the third one is traditional English breakfast. Sausages, beans, black pudding, toast, brown sauce, egg, fried mushroom and tomato and bacon. And in the cup tea with milk.  
Before this letter ends, I have few curious questions as well. Are you romantic type of person or one night stand type? Favourite food? Cats or dogs? What is your greatest fear? Do you like Lord of the rings? Would you rather step into anthill with bare foot or touched a living octopus taken out of water? Gay or straight? Eyecolour? Describe yourself with one word. What is your opinion on marriage? You are 25 after all, by this time you should start thinking about future.

_Newt_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another letters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so weird, writing in this style. I always enjoyed exchanging letters with people. Anyone who wants?

_**1st of July** _

Hello Newt

  
I find that choice of a song very lovely altough I can't remember knowing it. Bad Company is great band, and song Ready for love is one of their best. Thanks for the pictures, they decorate my bunk nicely, most of the guys have posters from porn magazines but I'd rather have a friend and pictures of my family. And English breakfast; which is making me drool everytime I look at it. I will visit England one day and have the breakfast with you, I bet it tastes delicious.

  
Your picture is nice too, sleepy eyes suits you very much as well as that hair. I wish I could let mine grow a bit but I can't, we are supposed to have neat short haircut. I have a only a polaroid camera so I'm sending you three pictures as well. Me in uniform, my helicopter and me with my fellow soldiers but I guess none of these are something you would've put on your wall.  
As for your questions, some of them are really personal and at first I felt like not answering, but now I'm thinking it's nothing shameful. I will answer those questions later after the less personal ones. My favourite food is tomato soup with rice, I prefer dogs over cats. Too much temperament. I've never seen Lord of the rings, but I'm a fan of Harry Potter. And octopus of course, they are cool and slimey and squishy! Eye colour you can tell from the photo, brown, but not as pretty as yours. You have caramel, I have funny nutty shade.

  
The answers for the rest of your questions were harder to think of but I guess I can tell you that I'm gay and I don't fit into romantic type categhory, but neither into the one-night stand either. I guess I'm somewhere in the middle. One word for describing myself would be Unpredictable. And the last sentence I find highly offensive! I'm ONLY 25, not 25 "after all". Not funny.  
My opinion on marriage is that the act and even the idea of it is irrational. If two people love each other, I don't think they need any paper for that, which is merely symbolic ad it won't assure you happiness ever after. Two out of three marriages ends up with divorce and then it only complicates life. Especially if the couple have children or they share their possesions, such as house, car, furniture, etc etc... For me marriage isn't necessary and I wouldn't marry the other person, even if they made gay marriage legal in USA. That's all got to say about that.

  
Do you have any funny stories or memories you want to share? I already finished the three books I have here, I've been re-reading them over and over and I would love to read something else. Anything. I don't have many funny stories from here, except one.

  
It happened about three months ago; someone found a bed bug in their bed, I think it was Gally. Weird silly kid. He started yelling and running around dormitory, screaming something about itching butt. Everybody woke up and started scratching as well; which, of course, included even me.  
In ten minutes all twenty of us were in underwear, scratching each other like monkeys while dragging our matresses and beddings out to burn them as well as our uniforms and other clothes. Imagine bunch of adult guys only in undies, running around, scratching and burning stuff. Maniacs. But it was brilliant and within three days we had new stuff. They even gave us chocolates, as a compensation for sleeping on metal frames of our beds. Wow I would give my left hand for a Snickers bar or a Mars bar.

  
What do you like to do in your spare time? I used to go hiking when I was still in US, there is this beautiful place in LA, up in the hills; the hike there takes three hours but the view is worth it. You can see the whole LA and in the night it all shines and flashes...It's really beautiful, like a dream.   
Can you believe that I didn't have a single dream since I left US? No dream, no nightmare, no daydream with eyes open. just nothing. Empty sleep. Tell me about your night dreams, day dreams or nightmares...anything.

  
We will be moving to another base soo, so I'm putting a new adress for you on the back of the envelope.

  
_Thomas_

  
\---

  
_**15th July** _

Hi Thomas!

  
Thank you for the pictures; to your surprise, I did put one of them on my wall, guess which one. Alright, alright, it's your photo. You look really good in camo.

  
I'm sorry if I offended you by the age and marriage question; in my defense, I was just curious and I'm making notes, don't forget. Homework, haha.

  
The thing you wrote about dreams is really interesting and weird, I always thought everyone has dreams. But I guess it might be from the stress? I have so many dreams I can't even remember them all.Sometimes they are funny and sometimes total nightmares, but usually I have a dream almost every night. When I was younger I used to have dreams about a forest I've been in with my grandparents when I was about seven, I believed there was a fairy who bakes cakes out of poisonous mushrooms. It's still freaking me out. But it's still not the worst nightmare I've ever had.

  
I once had a dream about some girl around my age, crying and calling my name from behind the door. She was banging on it and I opened and when she came to me and tried to hug me, some guy dragged her away. Her screaming is always so scary, and her eyes always red from crying. Scary, weird dream.

  
Your story about bed bugs is hilarious, love it, i can totally imagine it. I'm glad I've never had bed bug or any other parasite, I think I would have scratch myself to death. Ew. I don't really have any hilarious stories or memories, altough I must admit my birthday party last year was funny. My best friend got really drunk and started singing Madonna on the table and then he danced naked while the rest of us threw glitter on him. He was so sticky with sweat he looked like a disco ball in the end of the evening.

  
To be honest I don't really know what to write today, my mind is pre-occupied by a "Farewell party" for the end of a school year. I'm in charge of music and I still can't find a suitable DJ, it's so frustrating! I need to find at least two hundred songs, different genres, so I can please everyone.

  
Anyway, I would be very happy to have English breakfast with you. And maybe right in the bed, so you can enjoy my sleepy eyes, you wrote you like them, haha.

  
 **P.S.:** I'm sending you a surprise parcel, I hope it won't get damaged on it's way. Well, I'm more hoping it will arrive. Don't share with anyone...okay, maybe a little. Have a nice day and survive.

_Newt_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, here and in "I'll be your light in the darkness". I'm currently sick, feverish with blocked nose, migraine...uh. Too tired to do anything, and thinking and writing included. But I'm trying.  
> I have an idea for a one-shot fanfic, anyone who would be interested in reading Newtmas from thomas's point of view?

_**3rd of August** _

 

Newt, you silly goof!

  
Your parcel arrived just this morning, so I'm sorry for such late reply. Thank you so much for the chocolates, I love it! I had to give my best mates few Snickers bars as well, or they would eat me alive; what a bunch of vultures. I hid the rest; no hand can touch my Mars bars or Kinder Bueno. I didn't know they make even white one, it tastes really good. And thank you for polaroids as well, I will make some more pictures for you.

  
I can't send anything bigger than this envelope, so I apologize for lack of "souvenirs" I'm sending, but at least I had an idea. Uder the tape on the bottom of this paper are three grains of sand. It's nothing special or big, but I thought you migh like it. Hope that won't make me too much of a dork.

  
My time was shortened, I will stay here for only six months instead of fifteen; I'm really thankfull for that. I'm not the only one though, but still. Only six months and I will go home. HOME. I just can't wait to have proper American cheeseburger and pizza! And my bed. And hopefully some nice dreams. Your dream about crying girl freaked me out a bit; you really don't know who she is? That's really strange and creepy. I remember my last dream before I came here was about squirrels with blue fur. They were talking in Spanish and I didn't have a clue what they said. I don't even speak Spanish!

  
I bet your farewell party was awesome; I would love to come. Dancing and singing...Sound like fun. I remember my first hangover; I was fourteen and it was my grandmother'S 65th birthday. My mom went out to buy some cigarettes and i stayed with granny, she had this cherry liquor. Sticky sweet stuff yu know. And she gave me a little bit. And then again. By the time my mom came back, I drank half of the bottle and rolled on the floor. My mom didn't even slap me, she just laughed the next day as I threw up everything but my memories.

  
And did you really put my photo on your wall? I'm not that handsome, you know. But I'm flattered you think so. Also the English breakfast in bed sounds great, especially when you said you would be in that bed with me so I can enjoy your eyes. Yea I think I would enjoy that. Definitely enjoy that...Who knows, anything can happen once I come back. Maybe we could even meet...? I would like to know more about you...

P.S.: Question of the day; if you could describe a perfect date, how would it go? Romantic dinner with candles, movies, trip to some castle...? Tell me, so I can take you on this perfect date.

  
_Thomas_

 

  
\---

 

  
_**17th of August** _

 

Hi Tommy

  
Aren't we a bit cheeky, eh? I'm glad you like my little gift altough you shouldn't share :( It was a gift for you. But I guess it only proves you have good heart, when you shared. I'm very thankful for your gift, it has meaning, and it definitely is special, I love it.

  
I'm really glad they shortened your time, it must be quite relief I bet. I'm reliefed now, party went well and no one had drunk accident, yay. No one hurt themselves even though there was a "fight" over a chair, which ended up with broken chair no one was sitting on.

  
I must admit you surprised me, or rather shocked me, with your question on the end of your letter. I was asked on a date few times before but this is so cheesy I don't even know how to respond. I hope you don't think I'm dumb enough to think your question is just hypothetic. JK, just teasing you, sorry. But it would be nice, having real date with you.

  
I think anything can be great date, if you know what to do, what you like and what the other like as well. For me perfect date means sharing fun, making uncomfortable silences comfortable...But I guess I would really like a dinner, more home-made than restaurant, it's more personal, more intimate. Dinner with candles, after that maybe movie while we are cuddling on the sofa, sharing a blanket, drinking hot cocoa from one big mug...That would be totally perfect.

  
According to my calculations, you should finish your service by the end of February, right? Maybe then, we can have a date like this. And maybe it can end up with English breakfast the next morning. And American cheeseburger for lunch. Now that I'm thinking about it I can see it in my mind and it's kinda terrifying, considering the fact I know your face only from one photograph and now I'm 

imagining our date together. Silly. That's what my sisters do. They see some hot guy on the street and suddenly they have planned an entire future with him, including babies and house. Funny, isn't it?

  
Anyway, I really would like to meet you when you finish your service. I guess I'll have to overcome my fear of planes and flying. How would your perfect date looked like?

 

_Ne wt_


End file.
